


Lame excuses

by Janusa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec!warlock, Flirting, Magnus!shadowhunter, Multi, Sexual Tension, Switch!verse, alternative universe, and some other little changes, innuendos, or attempt of, this may actually have a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Magnus' visits were for diverse reasons; ask for his help with a tracking or with ridiculous requests like neon glitter or a spell to protect his cellphone of falls. Really, he isn’t even trying.Alec is not sure if he finds it annoying or amusing.Therefore Alec prepares himself to hear another absurd request but instead of it Magnus takes out a necklace from the inner pocket of his jacket.Alec clenches his teeth, he knows there's no way that something good comes out of this.





	Lame excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by @phildrawsfanart and @umkasandiary fanarts for the malec week.  
> More details about this new series at the end notes.  
> Happy reading! :)

**II**

Hell is empty and all the devils are here.

William Shakespeare.

 

The knock on the door almost makes Alec flinch. Almost.

Every time he tries making a new potion the world shuts down around him and all he can focus on is the challenge in front of him. Although the world shuts down, the person on the other side of the door doesn’t seem so willing to follow suit.

With a sigh Alec stands up and leaves the studio, walking towards the door with all the resolve of dismissing whoever… Magnus Bane.

“Alexander.” says Magnus as a greeting. “May I come in?”

The easy smile on Magnus’ lips causes a revolt in his stomach. Alec moves to the side to let him pass. His resolve? Left when Magnus entered.

Magnus’ gait is graceful and purposeful. He has seen it, how the man is capable of entering a room and not just own it but enchant it.

They met about three months ago, in one of the times Alec had gone to the Institute instead of Dot. It had already happened a few times. When Dot was too occupied with the responsibilities that carried being the High Warlock of Brooklyn or when she was not in the mood to deal with shadowhunters and play diplomatic (her words) so she asked Alec to go in her place.

Alec remembers that after their first meeting, almost each time he went to the Institute he ran into Magnus and if this was by coincidence or in purpose, Alec may never know. However, an incident with the security had ended in the _temporal_ ban of downworlders in the Institute. Until today, the only ones allowed are the downworld representatives.

Certainly, Alec hadn’t expected two weeks later receive a call from Magnus and, least of all, find him waiting for him outside his apartment. The visits were for diverse reasons; ask for his help with a tracking or with ridiculous requests like;  neon glitter, ‘ _Magnus, that already exists_ ’'; spell to protect his cellphone of falls, _‘Just buy it a case’._ Really, he isn’t even trying. Alec is not sure if he finds it annoying or amusing.

“Do you need something, Magnus?” he asks, walking back to the living room with Magnus by his side.

“Lovely see you again too, darling.” mocks Magnus while seating graciously on the armchair in front of Alec. “And yes, I do.”

Alec prepares himself to hear another absurd request but instead of it Magnus takes out a necklace from the inner pocket of his jacket, Alec keep his expression as neutral as he’s able to.

“First of all, I’d appreciate if you could keep this as confidential as possible,” asks Magnus. He doesn’t hands Alec the necklace until he’s agreed.

Alec caresses delicately the jewel.

The design is simple, being the red ruby pendant the center of the piece. The square ruby is about the size of a bird-egg and is framed in silver with elegant coils and on the back of the frame in which there’s a Latin phrase written.

 _‘Amor verus numquam moritur’_ , which means ‘True love never dies’'.

“I assume you know what is this?” Alec arches an eyebrow in inquiry.

“Some kind of demons sensor.” says Magnus crossing his legs.

Alec nods.

“So if you know what it is,” he starts, careful. “what else do you want to know?”

“All we know of the necklace is that was Ragnor Fell’s.”

 _Wrong_ , screams Alec’s mind.

“And that was kept in the London Institute after he was murdered by Circle members.” Magnus remains silent for a moment, like considering if say more or not. Finally, he adds. “Though that doesn’t explain how it appeared in New York or why hasn’t been done the report in London.”

“Where did you specifically find the necklace?”

“During my time in the London Institute I saw the necklace in the vault, along with other delightful objects, I should add.” Magnus explains, trying to keep the playful edge in his voice.  “For that reason was quite the surprise when I saw it around the neck of one of the lovely non-guests I fought against some weeks ago.”

Alec clenches his teeth. These are the Clave and shadowhunters business _these are everybody’s business_ , tells him a voice that sounds a lot like his own. Even then, each time downworlders meddle in Nephilim's affairs nothing good comes of it. Ragnor is - _was_ \- proof of it.

The urge of return the necklace and ask him to leave is big. Nonetheless, the fact that Magnus is sat in his living room means that he trusts him enough to come to him and Alec finds himself relishing this, the trust, more than he should. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t want to fail to that trust or because he lacks common sense, that Alec takes the step and jumps.

“Magnus, there’s a chance the necklace is somewhat related to the attack on the Institute?”

“That’s what I’m trying to find out and hope you can help me with it, also I need to be sure it’s not a replica before deciding anything.” Magnus’ unreadable expression is betrayed by a slight twitch in his jaw that reveals the tension behind.

Alec obliges himself to stop looking at Magnus’ jawline and then to stop looking his goatee. Alec descends his look a little more, the fearless rune partially popping out of the neck of Magnus’ shirt. He’s totally in black today and it’s frankly a mystery to Alec how the man can put up everything he uses and makes it look great.

If Alec noticed something about Magnus since the day he met him, is his style. Shadowhunters usually wear dark colors but Magnus seems to take preference over bright colors. This is not only on his clothing but the tips of his hair and makeup too. Alec isn’t stylish himself, the most of the time he wears jeans and worn out sweaters but he has eyes and friends that actually know to dress well.

Alec realizes that has been watching Magnus for a little too much so he clears his throat just for doing something.  

“Okay, I’ll see what can I find.”

Magnus simply nods in response.

“Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me? This isn’t free.” he says in an attempt to lighten the tension in the room and succeeds.

“I can pay you in kind.”

Alec turns to give him an unimpressed glare, he’s used to Magnus innuendos at this point.

“No, thank you.” he retorts and if his eyes divert to Magnus ringed fingers fidgeting with his thigh holster, who can blame him?

“Petty.” Magnus murmurs but is obvious he wants Alec to hear it.

Alec centers his attention in the necklace again. The weight of the necklace feels familiar in his hand, the coolness of the silver recalls him blue eyes and the engraved phrase tells him the story of a promise made in simpler times.

“Where are you from?”

Magnus inquires casually bringing him back of his haze.

“Why the question?”

“It’s just I don’t totally get your accent and I’m quite good with tongues... and languages too.” adds Magnus, never missing the opportunity to make an innuendo.

“I think you have access to that information.”

Alec’s words are bitter and want to facepalm the same moment they leave his mouth.

Not solely because he was rude and Magnus is no one to pay the havoc of his walk to the past, also because it’s dangerous and risky even to insinuate their awareness about it.

The database he mentioned is a special one; a downworlders database and is one of the -supposedly- best kept secrets of the Clave.

In it there are records of pretty much each downworlder who has ever had contact with Nephilim or humans. Of course, the information is not always reliable but we’re not talking about just generic stuff like name, age, and residence. The record as well includes lists of past and presents relations (either labors, romantics or friendly) with a general file of every person, occupations, ‘infringements’ against the Clave, mark (in case of warlocks), pictures and who knows what else.

Magnus is nice and kind but that does not change the fact he’s a shadowhunter and works for the Clave. Still, there’s a whisper at the back of mind that tells him he doesn’t have to fret, not with Magnus.

“I’d rather hear it from you, Alexander.”

Alec suppresses the need to squirm, he was prepared for a witty retort, a tease, even a warning but not for this. Not the solemnity in Magnus' voice nor the _something_ in his gaze in which Alec doesn’t dare to dwell.

There’s a buzz followed by an upbeat. Magnus takes his phone out of his jacket and answers. Alec breaths relieved, the gazes contest ended.

“Here the Magnificent Bane.”

Alec leaves the couch to save the necklace in his bedroom and give Magnus some privacy. Once he returns Magnus is already standing up in the middle of his living room, the call not finished yet. Alec waits, leaning against the couch and removes the phone from his ear to speak to him.

“Duty calls,” he says and Alec is _not_ disappointed by hearing that. “I guess you can call me and let me know what you find or I could just stop by, this is a dangerous zone, you know.” suggests Magnus.

Alec arches an  eyebrow.“And you know that I can take care of myself?”

Magnus’ eyes sparks with satisfaction.

“Then, you can buy me a drink.”

Magnus shimmies while saying this and Alec for his part conceals his smile shrugging nonchalantly.

“We’ll see.”

A cry coming from the phone obliges Magnus to return his attention to the call. “Yes, yes, Tessa. I’m on my way.”

Magnus walks to the entrance, winking at him as a goodbye and closes the door behind him. This time Alec knows for certainty he’s smiling but he just lets it go.

There’s a knock on the door that Alec doesn’t bother to attend. He knows who it is and the sound of cadenced steps just confirms it.

And if Alec did a little modification in the wards so that Magnus can enter by himself, it has nothing to do with him liking or _wanting_ the shadowhunter’ presence in his apartment. Absolutely not, it’s just easier this way so Alec doesn’t have to stop whatever he’s doing to open the door each time he decides to stop by, which is quite regular lately.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Dot is the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I considered Catarina first but, you know, I think she'd prioritize her job as nurse.  
> Also, I'm trying to keep Alec still Alec but a bit more composed, maybe? I'm not sure if that would be the word but what I means is not so inexpert in human relations and that stuff. I mean, he's like hundreds of years, or not? *wink, wink*.
> 
> This was supposed to be a series without like a real plot but imagnation is a bitch (kidding, I love her). So I have some ideas for this that I'm dying to write and also some dilemmas but I'll figure it out along the way.
> 
> If any of you was wondering what Magnus Babe was wearing (at least in my head) here it is:
> 
>  [Outfit](https://es.pinterest.com/pin/324611085631585304/)
> 
> Hope you have an amazing day ❤  
> Jan.  
> Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [@janusa :)](https://janusa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
